


Battle of the Asses

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler sees Jamie grabbing Connor McDavid's ass in the Stars/Oilers game and comes to the wrong conclusion about it. He becomes moody and jealous and believes that Jamie prefers McDavid over him, especially his ass, that he isn't good enough for Jamie but a worried Jamie convinces him that that's not the case at all.





	Battle of the Asses

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday on March 27th so I decided to give you guys a special treat: a fluffy Bennguin story!!
> 
> I'm sorry they're coming few and far between nowadays. I'm planning some more stories but I've caught the Toews/Kane bug so I'm hoping to get a couple stories about them out in the next few months. Stay tuned!!
> 
> Happy Easter!!

Tyler could not believe what he had just witnessed. Sure, he was across the ice and away from Jamie and Connor McDavid but he was still able to get a VERY clear view of Jamie's glove resting on McDavid's ass and lingering there in what Tyler assumed was a reluctance to let go.

And also because there was thousands in the building bear witnessing to this and even more watching on their televisions.

Tyler had to shake his head to snap out of it, not even realizing how long he had been staring. He only got an idea when a worried Jamie had skated up to Tyler and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. 

"Ty...hey, you okay? Seggy, what's wrong?" Jamie was beginning to lean towards panicking and the tone of his voice snapped Tyler out of and he blinked a few times to snap out of it and hopefully pull off a convincing lie.

What the hell would Jamie think of Tyler if he told him he was jealous of him touching Wonder Boy McDavid's booty? More than likely, Jamie would laugh at Tyler and make fun of him and Tyler couldn't risk that so he tried his best to lie, even though he knew he wouldn't get anywhere since Jamie knew him too well.

Still, Tyler was going to try.

Putting a smile on his face and laughing, Tyler just shook his head and patted Jamie back on the shoulder.

"Everything's good Jamie. Don't worry because there's nothing wrong. Relax. I just daydreamed a bit, that's all. You know me, I can be a bit flaky. That's all there is, honest," Tyler kept the stuttering out of his voice for once and he desperately hoped that Jamie bought the lie.

Jamie stared right into Tyler's eyes for a few long moments, searching for the lie that he suspected Tyler was telling but in the end he just shrugged and nodded, smirking.

"Ha ha so true. Wouldn't want you any other way Seggy. C'mon, why don't we go and try and tie this game up and win it? Show Mr. Superstar over there that he hasn't got anything on us two," Jamie grinned, slapping Tyler on his ass, which prompted a slight gasp and a shudder from Tyler.

Tyler had hoped that Jamie had missed that but when Jamie looked at him questionably and in confusion as they skated towards the bench. Tyler inwardly groaned. Fuck. Here it comes.

"Tyler? Hey what was that?" Jamie leaned in closer, gazing with his adorable eyes at Tyler, which made him shudder, which Jamie also noticed. "You feeling okay? I care about you and I don't want to see anything happen to you. Tyler?"

Tyler had started skating away which was useless because Jamie caught up pretty quick and signaling that something was definitely up.

The two got to the bench and during a stoppage in play, sat down and Jamie leaned in close enough for a conversation that only the two of them could hear.

"Tyler, what is it? I know something is wrong and judging by how reluctant you are to tell me it has to be serious. You know you can tell me," Jamie whispered, his nose pressing against Tyler's nose, the two being so close.

Tyler sighed and looked Jamie straight in the eyes, wincing at how worried he was. He figured he would tell Jamie right now and hope that he wouldn't get ridiculed. But that was stupid. Jamie was his best friend, and friends wouldn't do that.

"Well...uh...the way you slapped McDavid's ass out there and your hand lingered there...it kind of made me a bit...uh jealous?" Tyler winced and looked away, dreading the reaction that was coming.

Tyler was prepared for any kind of reaction but not this one. In fact, this was the one he never thought would be considered.

Jamie just laughed and breathed a huge sigh of relief, slapping Tyler's thigh, not realizing how hurtful he was being.

"Oh thank god. I thought it was a matter of life or death, like something was legitimately wrong with you. And it's just a simple slapping of someone's ass and you being jealous. That's all. What a relief. We slap each other's asses all the time so why panic over that?" Jamie laughed and went to sling his arm around Tyler's shoulder, assuming and thinking that Tyler was going to join in the joke with him.

But before Jamie's arm could find it's way around Tyler, it was pushed away by a pissed off and hurt Tyler who made to slide away from Jamie, the smile dropping from Jamie's face as he saw the angry look on Tyler's face. When Jamie opened his mouth to speak, Tyler held a gloved hand up to silence Jamie, stopping the captain with a almost terrified look on his face.

"Stop, Jamie. Just stop. If you think that this is a joke to you, to laugh at, then I don't think I know you as well as I thought I did. This isn't a laughing matter to me at all, it's a serious matter and you laughing at me just now really hurt my feelings. This wasn't the way I wanted or planned to say this, but I really love it whenever you slap me on the ass. It turns me on okay? Yeah, that's right, I'm gay and I have a crush on you. Think what you want about what I just told you because I know what I think of you. We can talk for the rest of the game as long as it's game related but after the game just stay away from me okay?" Tyler hissed, getting up and moving down a couple of teammates so he was away from Jamie, whose jaw had dropped in shock.

Jamie's mind was racing, trying to comprehend at what he had just heard and balancing that with keeping his head in the game but it was so hard. He looked over sadly at Tyler who was looking straight ahead now, serious and focused on the game, as if what he just said didn't happen.

Jamie had no idea that Tyler felt that way, no idea at all. Jamie figured that he really was that blind and oblivious to Tyler's feelings towards him and he felt like utter shit right now for laughing at Tyler because that wasn't in Jamie's nature to do that and he had no idea what he had done so right now.

What was done was done and all Jamie had to do now was fix it. It wasn't going to be easy but Jamie knew he could make it up to Tyler.

Maybe he could start by telling him that he also had a crush on him. That Jamie was also gay. And had been hiding it, except from Jordie who ha always known and had been there by his side, protecting his secret.

But now that Jordie was gone, Jamie had felt the pressure to come out and he just didn't feel comfortable with it, mostly in part that the person who had always supported him had been traded and Jamie had no one to seek comfort and support in. Hence why he had kept to himself.

But that had to change now. The time had come and Jamie knows. It was time to take a risk and stop hiding and just tell Tyler the whole story. He not only owed Tyler that. 

Jamie also owed it to himself as well.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The game was now over, the Stars had lost to the Oilers 5-4 and the team was now back at the hotel, ready to relax before catching a flight in the morning.

Tyler had instantly made a dash towards his hotel room, surprising some of his teammates who murmured comments like 'what's up with segs?' or 'what lit the fire under his ass?' but he ignored them, and he also ignored Jamie's familiar gentle voice call out after him.

When Tyler had got to his hotel room, he slid the card in and the door opened, Tyler walking in and shutting the door behind him, dumping his carry-on and luggage on the floor in a pile before heading towards the double bed and flopped down on it face-first, heaving a teary sigh.

"This sucks ass. The guy I knew and loved secretly turns out to be a jerk. How typical and just my fucking luck," he cried to himself, sniffling for what seemed like forever.

However, it turned out to be only 10 minutes before there was a gentle but hesitant knock on his door, causing Tyler to lift his tear-stained face from the pillow and look towards the door, confused.

"Yes? Who is it?" Tyler could have kicked himself at how wobbly his voice sounded but he was suffering enough as it is. Why make it worse? 

"It's...me. Jamie. Can w-we talk? Please?" came Jamie's own shaky voice, which Tyler had mixed feelings about. Part of Tyler didn't want to open the door because he was still so mad but the other part of him was telling Tyler to let Jamie in and talk this out. Don't let it fester.

Tyler had a mental fight with himself over what to do but he gradually got up with a scowl and padded towards the door and opened it, greeting Jamie with a not impressed look. However, that look slid off his face as he noticed a pale-faced Jamie breathing erratically, panting, like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

Tyler knew this because he seen a couple of them first-hand so he had experience so without any hesitation, Tyler gently took Jamie by his hand and guided him into the room, shutting the door behind them. Tyler sat Jamie down on the bed and put his frustration aside to focus on Jamie. Tyler sat down beside Jamie and put both of his hands on Jamie's shoulders, forcing Jamie to look at him.

"Jamie...hey...look at me. Look. At. Me. That's right. Excellent. You remember what I told you when you get like this? Focus on me...like that yes. Take a breath and let it out. In and out. In....and out. Keep repeating that," Tyler instructed, all of a sudden feeling like the captain in how he was calming Jamie down.

Jamie did what Tyler was saying for him to do and he fought down the panic that was still lurking at the surface. Jamie clutched his knee tightly and Tyler noticed the potential damage that Jamie could do and took one hand off of Jamie's shoulder and clutched Jamie's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly, pulling it away from his knee and causing Jamie's fingers to relax.

"Tyler....I'm..s-so sorry...so sorry for t-his. I never intended to u-upset you at all..p-pplease know that..." Jamie gasped out, fighting to get his breathing calmed down. Gradually he did and when he was breathing normally again he was afraid to look at Tyler again.

Tyler knew that Jamie was afraid to look at him and he also knew that getting angry wasn't going to help anything so all he did was take both of Jamie's hands in his own and rested them on his own lap, getting a determined and firm look on his face.

"I know you didn't Jamie but you still laughed at me and it really hurt because I never expected you to do that. And I hate how I was kind of forced into coming out to you at a time when I felt I wasn't comfortable or confident enough to do so. But it's done now and I hope you don't think the worst of me for this. Not everyone is comfortable having a gay teammate or friend..." Tyler began to babble like he usually does when he has a lot to say and it all comes out at once.

"Of course I'm fine with it Tyler. Why wouldn't I? Coming from a gay person himself I'm more than fine with it," Jamie finally revealed his secret, and winced, preparing for the explosive reaction from Tyler that was sure to come.

Tyler's jaw hit the floor at the massive revelation that he had just heard come from Jamie's mouth. Did he just hear right? Jamie is gay? And never told him before? Tyler wasn't mad, shocker but he was more stunned and taken back.

"What? You are? Why didn't you say anything sooner? I wouldn't have judged you or anything, you know that. Jamie...." Tyler pleaded, as Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath and prepared to begin his story.

"It's the same as you, Tyler. I didn't feel confident enough to tell anyone, not even you and nobody knows but you and Jordie and Jordie figured it out on his own. I didn't tell him and trust me he was pissed and hurt about it. I'm shy as it is Ty, and something this big of a deal was hard for me to deal with and always will be. Being alone certainly doesn't help, it made it worse and I felt like I was drifting at sea, lost and going nowhere. I know i should have told you sooner Seggy and I'm deeply sorry for that but it's just taken now for me to be able to say all of this to you. Laughing at you was wrong of me and I will feel bad about it until the end of time probably but I never knew that you would be jealous of me slapping McDavid's ass, or anyone's ass. It's just a playful thing, I don't think anything of it and I hardly notice that I'm doing it. But i apologize if it made you jealous and I don't slap any asses for the joy...unless it's yours.." Jamie said, slyly and mischieviously, drawing a laugh from Tyler in return.

"I can't blame you since my ass is bootylicious but yours? Chubbs, your ass is just astounding and I'm looking forward to smacking some of that ass, on the ice or off the ice. Getting back to the serious stuff, that sucks that you felt like that Bennie but you're not alone now. You have me, we have each other to support and care and love and I know that you're shy and that's what I love about you. Have since I first met you and it just attracted me to you. I was just afraid of telling you that I loved you that you wouldn't return it or reject me....or.....or...." Tyler was beginning his own panic attack, as if he was flashing back to something that he didn't want to remember but was at that moment.

Jamie immediately saw this and started to do what Tyler had done for him which was to put both of his hands on Tyler's shoulders and told him to focus on him, deep breaths....in and out....over and over.

"Deep breaths Ty...in...and out. In...and out....there we go. Slow....there you go...you're doing it. Just like what you told me. If I can do it so can you," Jamie encouraged as Tyler fought to get himself under control and when he did he sighed and just shook his head.

"Tyler...what is it? You looked like you were remembering something....not very nice. Please...tell me so I can try and help however I can," Jamie begged, feeling helpless and a tad scared. He had a sick feeling about what Tyler had to say.

Tyler fought to regain his composure and when he did he was able to begin his horrific story.

"Someone did hurt me back when I was in Boston. Not a teammate or anyone on the team but just someone that I thought was a friend...turned out to not be. He attacked me one day, verbally and physically and if it wasn't for Lucic and Marchand....it could have been much worse. The guy....I can't even say his name because it sickens me....virtually held me against his will and he didn't know I was gay or anything...he just had an obsession with me and I haven't seen him since but he's out there somewhere and that scares me. I just didn't want another situation like that and I know that you're not like that Jamie. You're so sweet and kind and protective but it was a trust issue that closed me off. I hate being like this but now that you're here Jamie, I feel like I found what I've been looking for," smiled Tyler, clutching onto Jamie in a tight hug, burying his face in Jame's neck, letting Jamie hold him.

As Jamie held Tyler in his protective embrace, gently sshhing him and whispering comforting words to him while rubbing his back, he was absolutely disgusted and furious at what he had just heard. As well as a bit fearful because who knew exactly where this guy was these days? But Jamie was here and he would do anything and everything to protect Tyler and vice versa. Jamie and Tyler were a duo, a team, for a reason, on and off the ice.

"I'm here now, you're right about that Ty. And I'm going to be here for you now. You have me and if you want to keep this a secret I'm fine with it. If you want to tell our teammates it's fine with me too. Either way I have your back. Because that's what couples do....we are a couple now right?" Jamie said, a little hesitant because he wanted to be sure.

Tyler pulled back from Jamie, who let go albeit reluctantly, and chuckled, nodding. 

"We are. That we are. And I think for the time being I want to just keep it between us. You can tell Jordie, because he will be so happy. I hope he will be happy that I'm dating you and I wouldn't even dream of doing anything to hurt you because the Wrath of Jordie is too scary to think about. Buy yeah...welcome to being my boyfriend Jamie Benn. You're in for a treat," Tyler smirked, as he reached around to try and smack what he could of Jamie's ass.

Jamie squeaked and squealed, before he smirked in return and squeezed what he could of Tyler's ass, provoking a moan of delight from the blushing Tyler.

"And welcome to being my boyfriend Tyler Seguin. Here's to the happiness that we deserve."


End file.
